Mobile devices are incorporating advanced display technology, such as liquid crystal light-emitting diode displays and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) based displays. As the capabilities of the display technology advances so too does the consumer's expectations in terms of functionality and esthetics associated with the display. Consumers demand high quality displays that are capable of fast response and vibrant display. One such capability commonly expected of a mobile device display is the ability to rapidly and smoothly fade or brighten the display in response to user input, programming, or external lighting conditions.